Real Long Title Inside
by KenRik
Summary: A oneshot on Ryoma and Ryoga. Ryoga's kind of a whore. And Ryoma suffers for it. A Bro fic! NONYAOI.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything Just Blows Out of Proportion When Ryoga's Here<strong>

* * *

><p>When Ryoma Echizen, a haggard college student trying to take a nap after a night of burning the midnight oil, woke up to the deafening pounding on his dorm room door, he groaned like a dead cadaver coming back to life. Sitting up wearily on his bed, he looked around and left his beady bloodshot eyes to examine the dark vicinity also known as his bedroom at night. The pounding on his door was like heaven's thunder casting its rage over him. Every hit on his door was a hit to his head.<p>

Shuffling for his slippers, he stood up with grunt and lazily staggered to the door.

"What?" He bit out lifelessly at the exact moment he opened his door.

"You—You prick!" A voice shrieked angrily. And before the raven-haired young man knew it, a heavy palm slapped his cheek. Needless to say, he was wide awake after that.

"You think you can mess with us like that and just get away easily?"

"You _fucking_ retard!"

Ryoma seethed from where he stood as he continued to eye the raving brunette in front of him with disinterest. He had thought that the flushed lady in front of him couldn't grow any redder than how she was at that particular moment. But as it may, he was wrong. Taking his silence negatively, the red-faced brunette exploded more so than she had a few seconds ago. She puffed red and huffed steam.

"You really are a fucker!" She screamed. Suddenly, her claws were out. And in an instant, she caught Ryoma by his hair and angrily shook him, screeching as she did. It only took the girl a few monstrous shakes before she suddenly stopped and shut up. Still with her hands gripping tightly on the young man's messy locks, her eyes widened as she stared into her unsuspecting victim's eyes. Ryoma looked back at her expressionlessly. "Oh. Fuck me."

Ryoma's mouth twitched.

"What's your name?"

"_Ryoma_ Echizen."

"Fuck." The girl cursed, slowly easing her hold on his hair. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Hn." Ryoma grunted, rubbing his sore head as he slowly backed away from the cursing brunette. And with a click, he shut the door on her face.

* * *

><p>"What was that ruckus last night?" A languid voice suddenly yawned. Turning sourly to the grinning young man emerging from the other room, Ryoma frowned.<p>

"Another one of your experiments." He seethed as he started beating a couple of eggs. Ryoga's eyes lit up in amusement.

"Really? I bet it was Susan." He laughed, plopping his royal butt on a seat. "Oh yeah." Ryoga suddenly mouthed. "Talking about those experiments…"

"Don't tell me..." Ryoma hissed, his eyes darkening.

"Yeah. Sorry, but I did." Ryoga merely answered back, raising his arms cautiously. Suddenly, Ryoma dropped the bowl on his hands and stormed to his brother's door. Slamming it open, his eyes viciously scanned the room.

"Oi! Wake up!" He called out, walking heatedly towards the creases on Ryoga's bed. "Wake up!"

"Oh hush, Chibisuke." Ryoga suddenly cooed from behind him. "You'll wake her up."

Ryoma glared at him.

"I don't give a shit. Just get her out." He angrily said. "I'm not letting you stay here to go and have sex like a fucking madman!"

Ryoga merely sighed in answer, falling on his bed. The older Echizen then shuffled a searching hand through his sheets. His eyes were coy and expectant. This only left Ryoma to gape at his shamelessness.

"Gotcha."

Suddenly, something purred.

"Come here, Zipper." Ryoga cooed once again.

Ryoma's eyes bulged right as his mouth fell. There was a small blob making its way across the bed sheets. And after a second, a black cat who was cute as hell emerged from underneath it.

Needless to say, Ryoma deadpanned.

* * *

><p>"Ryoga brought you a cat?"<p>

Ryoma nodded.

"Yeah. He even named it."

"Really? What's it called?" The voice on the other end of the line asked. Ryoma paused before answering, his eyes darkening.

"Zipper." He said. Over the receiver, he could hear hysteria ringing about. His mouth thinned in response.

"Just come back already so I can finally kick him out."

"Okay, okay. Just hold out for a couple of weeks."

"Hn."

And with that, Ryoma hung up. Looking around him, he couldn't help but frown. His class was about to start in an hour. And Ryoga had just left.

Ryoma sighed as he turned to the black blob on his lap.

He didn't know what to do with the cat.

* * *

><p>lolololololol.<p>

I thought of writing something on RyoSaku. This is what came out.

trolololol~

It was fun writing this though. HAHA. If you guys like it, I probably might do a few more drabbles on Ryoga and Ryoma's brotherhood.

LOL. lol. Why can't I stop saying lol.

Review! Not that I care anymore. I've given up asking for reviews. Doesn't work out, ya know. Just review if you feel like it or something. HAHA.

WIN FOR RYOGA!


End file.
